


when the world falls in love

by Hogwartswillwelcomeyouhome



Series: you're my home for the holidays [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Lesbian AU, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwartswillwelcomeyouhome/pseuds/Hogwartswillwelcomeyouhome
Summary: A delayed flight, a cup of black coffee, and a beautiful stranger makes for the best Christmas Eve Katya has ever had.





	when the world falls in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely different from anything I've written before, so let me know if you like it!

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, due to inclement weather flight 237 to Boston will be delayed two hours_.”

Katya groans. It’s seven in the morning on Christmas Eve, which means that she’s already cutting it pretty close to making it home in time for family dinner. Now she won’t get into Boston until after seven that night, an hour after dinner is set to start. She takes out her phone to text her mom, tells her that they can start without her, she’ll get a taxi and be there as soon as she can. Resigned to spending the next three hours in LAX, she pulls out her laptop and starts looking through her work emails.

“Excuse me?” Katya looks up to see a tall woman in a pink pea coat and matching cowgirl boots standing in front of her. Oddly, her wardrobe choice isn’t the most striking thing about her. With her white- blonde hair, pouty pink lips, and bright blue eyes, she’s the most beautiful woman Katya has ever seen.

“Can you watch my guitar while I run to Starbucks?” she asks, gesturing to the case slung over her shoulder.

Katya nods, momentarily unable to speak. “Yeah, definitely,” she finally stammers after a pause that definitely crosses over the line from normal human conversation to social ineptitude.

A smile spreads across the woman’s face and Katya’s hearts skips a beat. “Thank you so much, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

As the woman walks away, Katya lets out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. She runs a hand through her hair, willing herself to get a grip. _She’s just a person_ , she reminds herself, a mantra she picked up from her first therapist.

True to her word, the woman returns after less than ten minutes. She’s holding two cups, one of which she extends to Katya. “I figured it’s going to be a long day for both of us,” she explains with a smile that’s almost nervous.

Katya takes the cup, praying that the woman doesn’t notice how her hands are shaking. “If there’s black coffee in this cup it could be love,” she says before whatever semblance of a filter she has can stop her.

To her surprise the woman laughs. It’s a loud, boisterous noise that somehow perfectly fits her. Katya takes a sip from the cup, heart skipping another beat when the bitter taste of straight black coffee hits her tongue. “How did you know?” she stutters.

“I just had a feeling,” the woman replies, dropping herself into the seat across from Katya. She extends her free hand. “I’m Trixie, by the way.”

“Are you sure?” Katya asks gesturing to the sloppy handwriting on Trixie’s cup. “Because your cup says Tracy.”

Trixie laughs again. “I swear those bitches do it on purpose.”

There’s a short pause before Katya realizes Trixie is probably still waiting for her introduce herself. “I’m Katya,” she says. They share a handshake that seems to last for a few seconds longer than necessary. Katya revels in the feeling of Trixie’s soft hand in hers.

“So Tracy, do you have family in Boston?” She mentally applauds herself for keeping the conversation going.

Trixie shakes her head, takes a sip of her drink. “I’m surprising a friend from college for Christmas.”

“Let me guess, Harvard?” Katya jokes.

“Do I look like I went to Harvard?” Trixie cackles. “I thought I gave off a pretty strong University of Wisconsin aura.”

Katya nods knowingly. “The Midwest. That explains the inappropriate trust in strangers and cowboy boots.”

Trixie slaps Katya’s knee playfully. “Excuse me, bitch, I bought these on Melrose. But you’re honestly right about the stranger thing. There’s a reason so many serial killers succeed in Wisconsin.”

Katya takes another sip of her coffee, knows that the warm feeling spreading through her chest has very little to do with the beverage. It’s been longer than she cares to admit since she had a conversation with a beautiful woman outside of work.

“Okay, Miss Hyannis Port, I’m guessing you’re from Massachusetts?” Trixie prods.

“Where would you get an idea like that from?” she asks in her best Boston accent.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the overwhelming delusion of superiority I sensed from you the moment you opened your mouth?”

Katya wheezes with laughter. Trixie is laughing too, and for a moment Katya is overcome with genuine joy in a way she hasn’t felt in far too long. She looks at her watch, sees that there’s over an hour left until their plane is set to start boarding.

“Okay Tracy, we’ve got time to kill, let’s hear your life story.”

Trixie tells her about growing up in Wisconsin, how happy she was when she finally got to leave. She talks about her job at a MAC counter in West Hollywood and the coffee shops she plays at on weekends. They laugh through stories of the first time she sang in front of a crowd, her first roommate, and the first time she kissed a girl. When Trixie finishes, Katya recounts her journey from repressed Boston Catholic to lesbian yoga instructor. The conversation flows easily between them, Katya’s never felt this comfortable with someone she’s known for less than five years. Before either of them know it the flight attendants are calling for passengers to start boarding. By some Christmas miracle, they discover that they’re seated right next to each other.

Katya follows Trixie onto the plane with an undeniable spring in her step. Who knew a delayed flight could be such good luck? She slides into the window seat while Trixie forces her guitar into the overhead bin.

“Just so you know, I’m kind of a nervous flyer,” Trixie informs her in the most serious tone she’s used all day.

“I suppose, where you come from anything that doesn’t have four legs and a tail is a foreign form of transportation,” Katya jokes. But she doesn’t say a word when Trixie grabs her hand during the bumpy takeoff, just turns her own hand over so they can lock their fingers together.

They chatter back and forth for a while before the conversation peters off naturally. After a few minutes Trixie is snoring softly, her head tipping onto Katya’s shoulder. Katya stares out the window in comfortable silence, watching the sun set over the Midwest.

Katya must have dozed off too, because she’s awoken by the announcement that the plane is about to land. She gently shakes Trixie until the woman’s eyes reluctantly open.

“I had a dream that all my teeth fell out at a Cheesecake factory and started doing the can-can, what do you think that means?”

They laugh all the way to baggage claim. “Where does your friend live?” Katya asks after they’ve both retrieved their suitcases.

Trixie scrunches up her nose. “North End, I think? Is that a thing? I’ve never actually been to Boston.”

“You’re in luck, Tracy,” Katya grins. “That’s where I’m going.”

They step outside the airport to hail a cab. The Massachusetts air bites against her skin and Katya is thankful for the scarf wrapped around her neck. Trixie pulls a pair of wool mittens out of her jacket pocket. When they finally get a taxi, Katya lets Trixie get in first, shutting the door behind them. They ride in relative silence, the only noise the Christmas music playing on the radio. Trixie watches Boston fly by the window while Katya watches Trixie. She realizes their time together is about to end and the thought makes her heart clench uncomfortably. If Katya doesn’t make a move, she will probably never see Trixie again.

The ride is relatively short, and before long the driver has dropped them at Haymarket Square. Trixie has her friend’s address pulled up on her phone, but Katya doesn’t need the GPS to know where it is. She leads Trixie through the cobblestone streets. She’s not sure if sight of the neighborhood she grew up in decorated with Christmas lights or the woman walking beside her, but Katya has the overwhelming feeling of being home. As they walk, snowflakes begin falling on their shoulders and in their hair.

Katya glances over at Trixie to see a tear rolling down the other woman’s cheek. “Hey,” she says, stopping and putting a hand on Trixie’s arm. “Are you okay?”

Trixie laughs softly, wipes the tear away with the thumb of her mitten. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve just been living in LA since I graduated college and I haven’t seen snow in three years.”

In a swift movement, before there's any time for second thought, Katya grabs Trixie’s hand in her own, gives it a gentle squeeze. “I always hated snow until I went a year without seeing it.”

They keep walking, and Trixie never pulls her hand away. A few short minutes later they arrive at their destination, a brownstone walkup a short distance from Katya’s childhood home.

“Well, Tracy, this is where I leave you,” she says, trying to hide her nervousness. The small window she has to make a move is rapidly closing.

Trixie smiles. “Thanks for everything, seriously. If it wasn’t for you I’d probably still be wandering around like an idiot.”

“Now you’re just a regular idiot,” Katya jokes.

“Shut up,” Trixie snickers and before Katya knows what’s happening Trixie is throwing her arms around her. There’s layers of wool between them and Katya has to maneuver around the guitar strapped to Trixie’s back, but it’s still the best hug she’s ever had. Trixie smells like vanilla and her cheek is warm against Katya’s temple. It’s several long, glorious seconds until they break apart.

Trixie smiles, picks her suitcase up off the ground. “If you’re ever looking for a makeover or a mediocre Dolly Parton cover, you know where to find me.”

Katya waves goodbye, feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest. Trixie is walking up the steps, almost at the door. It’s now or never.

“Hey Trixie?”

Trixie turns and the way her hair is illuminated under the street light gives Katya all the courage she needs.

“What are you doing New Year’s Eve?”


End file.
